warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Commando
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Commando are members of a Special Forces Fireteam. *Main Function : **Basic Member of a Special Forces Fireteam ***Available Fireteam Leaders : All Special Forces Leaders including Brother Jeremiah, Kara & Sheila. *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Shoulder-Fired Rocket ***Damage Type : Burst ***Damage Per Round : 41,836 ( At Rank 20 ) ***Clip Size : 1 ***Fire Rate : N / A ***Reload : 3.35 seconds ***Slash Radius : 40 **Single Target ***Both Ground and Air **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Commando received a New Appearance in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015. *The Marksman changed its name to Commando in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015. *The Marksman restructured both its vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Marksman received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Marksman became eligible as Member for all Lead Unit's Fireteams in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *The Marksman became available to be placed in any Lv 9+ Bunkers in the Game Update of Oct 01, 2015. *The Marksman became available for Unit Promotion in the Game Update of Sep 14, 2015. *The Marksman was introduced via the Gear Store in the Game Update of Jun 30, 2015. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Commando is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ) **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage awarded as vXP ) : ***??% of Damage Dealt ***??% of Damage Received *The 'Commando'' may be place in any type of Level 9+ Bunker.'' *The Commando will NOT target and fire upon **Any Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellfire. *The Commando WILL target and fire upon **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellstorm. *The Commando CANNOT Move and Shoot. *For a full comparison with other Special Forces see Special Forces. Trivia *The Commando at Rank 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 1,567 Damage it sustains. *The Commando at Rank P1 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 2,474 Damage it sustains. *The Commando now carries a Shoulder-Fired Rocket as opposed to a Sniper Rifle it used when it was the Marksman *The Commando's Shoulder-Fired Rocket is similar to the weapon the Retired Rocket Launcher carried. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 145 & 145.dead'' *''Pixel Sheet Code ( Marksman ) : 145'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First member of the Sniper sub-class of Special Forces'' - Marksman **''First Unit to receive a Name Change since the release of Public Beta'' - Marksman to Commando Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/30/15 ) - Gear Store Update - July ( Official ) - Gear Store Update *Kixeye Forum (' 09/15/15 ') - Unit Promotion has Arrived! ( Official ) - Unit Promotion Info *Kixeye Forum (' 10/01/15 ') - Bunker Fortifications ( Official ) - Bunker Inclusion *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure *Kixeye Forum ( 12/14/15 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #03 - Nip and Tuck ( Official ) - Info on Name and Appearance Change Gallery - Animated Marksman in action.gif|Marksman in action Gallery Commando - Gear Store Description.png|Gear Store Description Commando-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Commando-Rank01-Stats-(Barraks-Lv10).png|Rank 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Commando-LargePic.png|Large Pic Commando-InGame-Appearance.png|In-Game Appearance Actual Size Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 06-30-2015.png|Game Update : Jun 30, 2015 Introduction GameUpdate 09-16-2015.png|Game Update Sep 14, 2015 Unit Promotion Introduction GameUpdate_10-01-2015.png|Game Update Oct 01, 2015 Bunker Inclusion GameUpdate_12-23-2015.png|Game Update Dec 23, 2015 Name & Appearance Change Marksman-MainPic.png|Original Name Marksman-GearStoreDescription.gif|Gear Store Description Original Marksman-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Original Marksman-LargePic.png|Large Pic Original Appearance Marksman-LargePic2.png|Large Pic Original Appearance Marksman-Dead.png|Dead Marksmen Original Appearance Video Navigation Category:Special Forces - Infantry Category:Special Forces - Commando Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Gear Store Unit Category:A to Z